1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nut-positioning device, more particularly, a nut-positioning device used for connecting a guide wire terminal; the nut-positioning device comprises a pair of supporting arms, from both the extreme ends and the lower side ends of which two pairs of correspondingly biased arms are formed; a containing space is formed by the supporting arms and the two pairs of biased arms, thus enabling the nut to be placed therein, for the purpose of fastening the nut and prevent the nut from loosening and eventually falling off in cramped space or under high voltage operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electrical operation systems generally, various electrical components require terminals to achieve electrical connection, and the structure of the conventional terminal 40, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a horizontal portion 11 and a vertical portion 12, wherein the round hole 110 installed in the horizontal portion 11 is provided for a fastening device including screw and nut to lockingly joint, thus achieving electrical connection with, e.g., the output end of the lead-acid battery, and the round hole 120 installed in the vertical portion 12 is provided for another fastening device to lockingly joint, thus achieving the electrical connection to electrical components.
When the output end of the lead-acid battery and electrical components are in need of being connected, the round hole 110 of the horizontal portion 11 can be lockingly jointed with the output end of the lead-acid battery through the fastening device, and then the round hole 120 of the vertical portion 12 is to be connected with certain electrical component through the fastening device, thus the output end of the lead-acid battery and the electrical component can be conductively connected; when fastening the electrical component in the round hole 120 of the vertical portion 12, the user needs to use one hand to place the nut on one side of the vertical portion 12, with the other hand holding the screw and piercing the screw through the round hole 120 of the vertical portion 12 from the other side to joint both the screw and the nut; yet since various electrical components are installed in such system having a cramped space, thus causing the nut to be easily loosened and fall off and difficult to put the nut back on.
In addition, though threads can be added on the inside surface of the round hole 120 of the vertical portion 12, so that the locking effect of the fastening device can be further enhanced; however, the fastening device has to go through repeated inspections, thus causing threads of the round hole 120 to sustain long-term wear and tear; eventually the screw shall be unable to lock onto the round hole 120, and as a result, the whole terminal has to be replaced, thus causing inconvenience and time-consuming to the user; further, the installment of threads also increases the production cost and prolong the production process.